This invention relates to building structures and it is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to log cabin structures.
Australian Pat. No. 425,916 discloses a log cabin structure which comprises a vertical series of superimposed logs cut to the same length and of similar timber. Slots in the ends of the logs are positioned in vertical alignment to receive flanges of a vertical stud member which keeps the logs aligned and in position. The vertical stud member is constituted by a metal section which may, for example, be a channel section, an angle section or two connected angle sections as further disclosed in the Australian patent. Strips of waterproof plastic material are positioned between the logs so as to be compressed by the weight of the logs to provide effective weather sealing.
The log cabin structure described in Australian Pat. No. 425,916 enables the cabin components to be prefabricated in a factory and erected very rapidly on site. The structure has proved most successful and is completely satisfactory in most situations. However, one problem which can arise, depending upon the properties of the available timber logs and the climatic conditions, is that shrinkage of the logs can lead to a loss of effectiveness of some of the water seals provided by the compressed waterproof plastic strips. As the logs shrink they tend to settle downwardly and the settling movement accumulates up each set of logs so that toward the upper end of the set the settling movements can become quite appreciable and can cause a loss of compression in the resilient sealing strips in the upper parts of the wall of the cabin walls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,862 describes certain modifications to the basic structure disclosed by Australian Pat. No. 425,916 and in particular describes how the accumulation of shrinkage movements up the log sets can be avoided by the use of timber wedges driven into the slots in the logs and against the studs. The present invention provides a further improved construction by which the advantages of prefabrication and rapid erection techniques can be maintained but in which the ends of the elongate members (such as the logs in a cabin structure) can be even more firmly secured to the studs to ensure absolute stability of the structure and improved weather sealing. The construction according to the invention also provides an arrangement in which the metal studs can be effectively shielded from exposure to the weather.
The invention further provides an improved type of weather sealing strip and extends to building structures, for example log cabins, incorporating such improved weather strips.